Dit moi que ce n'était pas ma faute!
by Fanakeh
Summary: Kai essaie de faire comprendre à Tyson qu'il peut s'améliorer au beyblade en y mettant plus d'energie... Mais Tyson ne veux pas comprendre. Évenement tragique! Ty/Kai
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: .pawa XD;**

**Anime: Beyblade**

**Résumé: Ben en premier je ne voulais pas le dire, mais bon je crois que je n'aurai pas le choix... Mais je peux aussi bien vous faire attendre et de vous faire lire pour le savoir **

**Ce fic comporte des scènes ****dramatiques****! Ty\Kai**

**Note de l'auteur: Ceci est mon premier fic de beyblade... donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgent ^_^;... Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps à savoir quel genre d'histoire écrire pour ce fic... Et voilà : J'étais tranquillement en attente à l'hôpital parce que récemment j'ai de très grosses migraines et là je me suis dit que ça pourrait être le temps de penser à une idée de Fic... Donc, après 12 heures d'attente, je suis sérieuse, c'est là que j'ai eu l'idée que j'ai quand même trouvée géniale... Alors, j'espère que vous aimerez!**

**Bon maintenant je vais vous laisser au fic, car je crois que c'est ce que vous attendez tous ^^;**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**1.**

Ce matin-là, Kai avait donné comme rendez-vous à Tyson, de le rejoindre au parc pour parler de son entraînement. Mais encore une fois, Tyson ne montra aucun signe à cette heure du matin. Quoi qu'il est vrai que 7h du matin était un peu trop tôt pour Tyson et cela, Kai le savait parfaitement, mais il voulait forcer le bleuté à ce réveiller plutôt le matin pour avoir son après-midi libre et en faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Tyson n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris ce message. Donc, après une quinzaine de minutes, Kai décida lui-même d'aller chercher Tyson et de le tirer hors de son lit.

En arrivant au dojo, Kai n'aperçut aucune vie, naturellement le grand-père de Tyson était à l'extérieur et balayait le pavé. Mais aujourd'hui, personne. Il hésita un instant et après un moment de réflexion inquiet, il décida d'aller cogner à la porte espérant un peu plus de réactions. Il cogna trois coups et attendit. Quelqu'un de l'autre côté arrivait lentement, l'on pouvait entendre ses pas. Après un autre petit moment, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le grand-père à la mine basse.

Kai : Monsieur??? Aller vous bien?

Grand-père : Bof… Ce n'est qu'un rhume ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller mieux d'ici trois jours.

Kai : D'accord et euh… Est-ce que Tyson est dans le même état?

Grand-père : Ah! Euh… non! *tousse* il est encore endormi … Mais tu peux aller le réveiller si tu veux!

Kai : C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire! Ajouta-t-il avant d'entrer dans la maison suivie du grand-père de Tyson qui referma la porte derrière eux.

Le chef des Bladebreakers alla directement à la chambre du bleuté qui dormait toujours d'un sommeil profond. Il le regarda un moment, le trouva, d'un certain côté, craquant. Mais, il préférait garder ça pour lui, il ne voulait même pas imaginer quelle réaction ça ferait si les gens venaient à savoir qu'il aimait un garçon encore moins celle de ses amis… Ben ses camarades d'équipe. Et son grand-père et sa réputation… Non il était mieux de ne pas y penser. Cette réflexion lui tira une petite teinte rosée sur les joues. Il secoua vivement la tête et s'approcha de l'endormi.

Kai : Tyson! Dit-il à haute voix ce qui fit sursauter celui-ci. Je ne t'avais pas demandé de venir me rejoindre de bonne heure ce matin?

Tyson : Désolé je n'ai pas vu l'heure… Répondit-il n'ayant toujours pas imaginé que Kai se trouvait dans sa chambre. Et… ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends?

Kai : À peu près quinze minutes, mais je me suis dit que si tu n'étais pas là après quinze minutes, c'est que tu ne serais pas la après une ou deux heures!

Tyson : Je suis vraiment désolé. Dit-il en se levant, allant chercher ses vêtements et commençant à s'habiller.

Kai : Euh Tyson… tu n'oublies pas quelque chose? Ajouta-t-il surprit de voir Tyson ce changer devant lui. Naturellement tu te plains quand on n'est avec toi et que tu te changes.

Tyson : Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu ne m'attendais pas au parc? Demanda-t-il toujours endormit.

Kai : Tu écoutes quand on te parle ou pas? Dit-il en haussant encore un peu la voix.

Tyson : * ce réveille soudainement* K-Kai t'es vraiment là? À merde, je croyais que je rêvais!

Kai : Wow! Dans tes rêves je te regarde te déshabiller? Dit? Ça arrive souvent que je sois dans tes rêves?

Tyson : Ben... Oui… Euh N-non… Bien sûr que non…

Kai leva un sourcil

Tyson : Ben… Des fois… Mais très rarement… Je te le jure!

Kai : Tyson ça va… Ne pète pas une crise… Au juste, qu'est-ce que je fais dans tes rêves?

Tyson : Euh… Ben… En général, tu nous chiales dessus parce qu'on te tape sur les nerfs. Dit-il laissant apparaître une teinte rose sur ses joues ne voulant pas parler de ses rêves dont, Kai était dedans et qui ne faisait pas parti de la généralité. Dit? Maintenant je peux m'habiller tranquille?

Kai : Ah! Euh… Oui… Je t'attends à l'entrer ! Dépêche-toi s'il te plait!

Tyson : Ouais, ouais, je te rejoins bientôt!

Kai sortit de la chambre, laissant la chance à Tyson de se changer tranquille. Mais il se rappela avoir remarqué Tyson rougir quand il avait parlé de ses rêves donc il faisait parti. Il mit ce détail de côté et alla attendre Tyson à l'entrer du Dojo. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant que son rêveur préféré ne vienne le rejoindre. Ils partirent par la suite vers le parc gardant le silence tout le long du chemin. Après quel que minutes, Tyson en n'eut mare du silence qu'il y avait depuis qu'ils étaient partis du Dojo.

Tyson : Bon Kai! Si tu me disais ce qui se passe hein? Commença-t-il impatient.

Kai : Quoi? Mais il ne se passe rien! Dit-il en s'arrêtant de marcher.

Tyson : Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me voir de si bonne heure ce matin?

Kai : Ah sa! Ben en fait, je voulais te parler de ton entraînement.

Tyson : Quoi? Pourquoi? Tu trouves que mon entraînement n'est pas correct?

Kai : Ce n'est pas ça! Écoute j'ai pas besoin de jouer les durs avec toi, car je sais que ça ne fonctionne pas! Mais tout ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu ne comptes pas assez sur tes efforts à toi!

Tyson : Quoi? Comment ça? Je m'entraîne super dur avec vous et je fais tout ce que tu nous demandes!

Kai : Tyson… Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne mettais pas assez d'effort! J'ai dit que tu ne sers pas assez de tes efforts que tu faisais pendant tout le temps que tu t'entraînes.

Tyson : Explique-toi! Parce que là je ne te suis plus du tout!

Kai : Écoute… Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que pendant tes matches de Beyblade, tu comptes trop sur Dragoon! C'est grâce à lui que tu gagnes tes combats et c'est grâce à lui que tu réussis. Mais tout ça est à sans unique! Tyson, combien de fois t'es-tu occupé de Dragoon? J'veux dire combien fois tu lui as dit bravo? Combien de fois, tu lui as été redevable? Tu ne sais même pas réparer ton beyblade tout seul! C'est toujours Kenny qui s'occupe de ça! Tu sais on sera pas toujours là!

Tyson : J'en prends très bien soin, tu sauras! Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes? Que moi et mon beyblade on n'échange de place peut-être?!

Kai : Ce que tu peux être idiot quand tu le veux! C'est pas sa que je veux dire. C'est juste que tu devrais t'entraîner davantage à travailler ta propre énergie et tes émotions ainsi que ta force! Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec Kenny comme sa il pourrait te montrer comment réparer les beyblades! Tyson je dis seulement ça pour toi!

Tyson : Kai!... Tu trouves que je ne travaille pas bien c'est sa!... Écoute je sais très bien que je tape sur les nerfs de temps en temps d'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me mettre de côté! Tu te rends compte que si je vais avec Kenny que je risque de rater des partis d'entraînement avec vous! Donc je serais laissé en arrière!

Kai : C'est pour ça que je veux entreprendre les entraînements le matin! Comme sa tu aurais tes après-midi libres! Tu pourrais t'améliorer dans les soins de ton beyblade! De toute façon, les autres membres de l'équipe ont besoin de plus d'entraînement que toi!

Tyson : Mais je vais m'emmerder pendant tout l'après-midi… J'ai pas juste sa à faire que de rester assis à apprendre comment réparer les beyblades… Kai, tu sais qu'il y a plus de choses importantes à faire!

Kai : Quoi? T'écraser devant la télé?

Tyson : Tu te moques vraiment de moi!?

Kai : Tyson… Tu devrais arrêter de penser juste à toi! Ce n'est pas bon pour l'esprit d'équipe!

Tyson : Arrête de dire que je pense juste à moi! Ce n'est pas vrai! Et puis d'abord, je sais très bien comment me battre avec Dragoon d'accord! Ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour partir.

Kai : Dans ce cas, ALLEZ TYSON JE T'ATTEND! Déclara-t-il en sortant sa toupie prêt au combat.

Tyson : D'accord!!!

Kai et Tyson : LET IT RIP!!!

Ils commencèrent donc leur combat, Kai voulait prouver à Tyson qu'il pourrait faire mieux en ne comptant pas seulement sur Dragoon. Et comme il le pensait, durant ce combat il remarqua que Tyson faisait les mêmes erreurs. Il n'y mettait pas assez d'énergie, il était comme un spectateur, il ne faisait que regarder sauf qu'il était plus près que les autres.

Kai : Dranzer! Montre-lui de quoi je parle!

La toupie de Kai se mit soudainement à briller et Dranzer apparut. Le beyblade sauta haut dans les airs et retomba en une grosse boule de feu à grande vitesse, Kai y mettant toute son énergie. La boule enflammée frappa directement le beyblade de Tyson de plein fouet le déstabilisant totalement de même pour Tyson. Celui-ci tomba vers l'arrière comme si Kai l'avait poussé à distance. Il se releva et sa toupie se restabilisa.

Tyson : Kai! Ce combat ne mène à rien, c'est inutile! Dit-il soudain pris de colère.

Kai : Tyson. Ce combat comme tu dis inutile, est la meilleure façon pour toi de comprendre, à se que j'ai pu remarquer avec le temps.

Tyson : Dans ce cas je vais vite en terminer et te montrer que ce que tu dis est totalement absurde! DRAGOON STORM! (Attack en anglais)

Une tornade apparut soudainement, mais n'étonna pas Kai puisqu'il avait vu cette attaque plus qu'une fois. Cependant, il n'avait pas remarqué que le vent l'attire vers les toupies. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il avait dépensé trop d'énergie dans l'attaque qu'il avait faite juste avant. Il tenta de ne pas partir au vent le plus possible, mais au même moment qu'il l'essaya de se retenir par ses propres moyens, la tornade explosa. Kai fut propulsé une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il se retrouva en plein milieu de la rue qu'il y avait hors du parc.

Tyson : Tu vois je t'avais dit que sa ne mènerais à rien! Dit-il à Kai qui était toujours étendu dans la rue.

Il alla ramasser sa toupie qui tournait toujours à côté de celle de Kai qui était immobile.

Tyson : Maintenant que j'ai gagné me laisse tranquille d'accord! Ajouta-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Kai se réveilla finalement après avoir repris ses esprits.

Kai : Ah mon pauvre Tyson… Tu n'as rien compris!

Soudain, au moment où il allait se relever, il entendit un bruit assourdissant près de lui. Il n'eut juste le temps de se retourner qu'il ressentit un énorme choc. Puis plus rien!

Où suis-je? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je me sens tout drôle! Faut que j'ouvre les yeux, mais j'ai tellement mal à la tête! C'est quoi cette lumière aveuglante? Tout est blanc partout! Qui est à côté de moi? Tyson?!

Fin!

À suivre!

**Bon ben voila mon premier chapitre! Et tous les commentaires sont acceptés! XD**

**Premièrement, je doit quand même remercier Franc pour m'avoir aider un peu avec la fin… Mais le dernier mot de la fin il est de moi par contre XD Voyons franchement!**

**J'espère que vous aller vouloir lire la suite! Oh et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes! Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, vous pouvez me le dire quand même, je ne vous en voudrais pas! **

**!!! Merci +!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Toujours la même… ; En fait je ne sais pas pourquoi je marque toujours sa! XD;**

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjours!!! Je suis de retour XD; Vous pouvez faire semblant d'être content même si vous ne l'êtes pas. Bon, pour commencer, je tiens à préciser que j'aime en général, ce qui est dramatique et sadique. Pas le genre suicide oublier sa… Non, ce que je veux dire c'est quand c'est triste ou qu'il y a beaucoup de sang. Pas Horreur par-contre, je ne trippe pas vraiment. Des moments qui sont vraiment émotionnelles. Ouais ben ca c'est moi… J'ai quand même réussi à faire quelque chose malgré ce petit côté, sans que sa sois déplaisant. Voila!**

**Résumé : Maintenant, vous savez que Kai et Tyson se sont affrontés en duel beyblade. Kai à perdu et Tyson n'a toujours pas compris ce que son ami voulait dire. Ce chapitre, sera un peu dramatique… Comme je les aime… Amusez-vous!**

**Kai : Non mais c'est vrai, faut être stupide pour ne pas comprendre!**

**Tyson : Bon sa va! T'as fini? T'es content maintenant? Oui je suis stupide… Et alors? **

**Kai : Ben rien, c'est juste que, c'est nécessaire de le dire à la personne lorsqu'elle agit en un parfait idiot. **

**Tyson : Bon d'accord, je suis désolé! Sa te va? **

**Kai : Tu sais pour te faire plaisir, je suis sur que si un jour, je me réveillerais et que si je ferais ceci… *Embrasse Tyson* sa réglerais tout pas vrai!**

**Tyson : *Reste silencieux***

**Firey : Euh… Kai?!**

**Kai : Pardon… C'est… c'est parti tout seul!**

**Tyson :. . . **

**Firey : Boon… Okayyy… Tout va bien… On va aller au fic, d'accord?**

Dit moi que ce n'était pas ma faute! Chapitre 2!

Voilà, je suis enfin de retour chez moi! Non mais, pour qui il se prend? Je déteste quand il fait sa! Il veut toujours me faire la morale! Merde, je te déteste Kai!!! Il est venu me réveiller ce matin juste pour des conneries. Bon, je vais me calmé et reprendre ma journée! Maintenant je fais quoi? Je n'en sais rien… Je pourrais manger quelque chose et aller chez Kenny. Ouais, c'est une bonne idée.

Donc, j'entre dans la cuisine et je réfléchis un bon moment pour savoir ce que je pourrais manger. Bof, je vais juste prendre des céréales, j'ai quasiment pas faim de toute façon. Par la suite, après avoir terminé de manger, je sortis et alla directement chez Kenny. D'abords, je cogne à la porte. Lorsque le chef ouvra la porte, il me regarda d'un air vraiment surpris.

Kenny : Tyson? Est-ce que t'es malade?

- : Euh… Non, pourquoi? Lui répondis-je pas certain de mon acte.

Kenny : T'as vu l'heure qu'il est! Tu n'es pas couché? Je dois halluciner!

- : Ah! Sa… C'est Kai qui est venu me chercher ce matin. Il voulait me ''parlé'', mais ce n'était rien d'important! Ajoutais-je avec un sourire.

Kenny : D'accord… Si tu le dit. Aller entre!

Je suivis donc Kenny jusqu'à sa chambre. Après une demi-heure environ, on reçu un appel de Ray, nous disant de le rejoindre chez monsieur Dickenson au plus vite. Kenny mit son ordinateur portable dans un sac et nous partîmes ensemble chez Mr. Dickenson. Je me demande bien ce qui se passe!?

Lorsqu'on arriva enfin, Ray, Max et Mr. Dickenson nous attendaient avec impatience.

Ray : Ah! Vous voilà enfin! Dit-il la mine basse.

- : Mais qu'est-ce-qui ce passe? Et où est Kai?

Max : C'est justement de lui qu'on veut vous parlez. Dit-il affichant la même expression que Ray.

- : Quoi!? Il a encore décidé de changer d'équipe? Dis-je avec colère.

Mr. Dickenson : Tyson! Un peu de respect! Il est à l'hôpital! Me dit-il d'un ton calme très énervé.

Kenny : Comment-ça à l'hôpital? Demanda-t-il aussi surpris que moi.

Ray : On ne sait pas encore ce qui c'est passer.

Kenny : Mais, il était avec Tyson ce matin, il y a même pas une heure de cela! Pas vrai Tyson!? Fit-il en me regardant pour essayé de se confirmé à lui-même que ce n'était rien de grave.

- : Ouais j'étais avec lui, tout avait l'air d'aller. On n'a fait un duel et ensuite je suis parti! Affirmais-je en pensant fort que bien que ce n'était pas un fantôme que j'avais vu ce matin.

Ray : Comment sa se fait que tu étais avec lui ce matin? Raconte! Dit-il en m'agrippant par les épaules.

- : Calme toi Ray! Dis-je tranquillement en le repoussant doucement. Il voulait me parler sur la façon que j'entreprenais mes combats, je lui ais dit qu'il avait tors et on c'est pris en duel. Fis-je en baissant les yeux.

Mr. Dickenson : Tyson, tu nous expliqueras plus tard, mais pour le moment, on va se rendre à l'hôpital pour savoir si Kai va bien et quand il va pouvoir sortir! Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Après un court voyage en automobile, nous arrivâmes enfin à l'hôpital. Arrivés à la réception, une infirmière nous conduisit à la chambre de Kai. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivé, un homme que je n'avais jamais vu était assit sur une chaise adosser au mur à côté de la porte d'entré. En nous voyant arrivé, il se leva et nous présenta ses excuses en pleurant. Il était en état de choc nous disait le docteur qui venait de faire son apparition derrière nous. Il nous dit alors que Kai sortait à peine des soins intensifs et qu'il était resté dans un profond coma. J'ai tombé par terre lorsque que j'appris qu'il c'était fait frappé par une voiture et que l'homme qui nous avait présenté ses excuses était le responsable. Ray lâcha un juron et alla se mètre sur le bord de la fenêtre regardant à l'extérieur.

Le docteur quitta la chambre maintenant rassuré que Kai ne resterait pas sans surveillance. Max et Kenny allèrent s'assoir sur les chaises qu'il y avait contre le mur qui était en avant du lit de Kai et Mr. Dickenson se retourna vers moi.

Mr. Dickenson : Bon Tyson! Maintenant qu'on n'a du temps, tu vas nous expliquer en détail ce qui c'est passé ce matin! Dit-il en prenant le bout de sa canne à deux mains une par dessue l'autre.

Donc, je pris quelques minutes pour tout expliquer ce qui c'était passé dans la matinée jusqu'au moment où je mettais enfuit en courant laissant Kai au milieu de la rue.

- : Ensuite, je suis rentré chez moi et je suis allé chez Kenny. Juste avant de recevoir l'appel de Ray.

Celui-ci ce retourna vers moi.

Ray : Alors c'est de ta faute tout sa!?

- : Quoi? Non! Essayais-je de dire pour me défendre.

Ray : Écoute! Kai c'est fait frapper par une voiture! Ce qui veut certainement dire, que sa c'est passé juste après que tu l'es quitté puisque je t'aie appelé pas longtemps que tu sois arrivé chez Kenny!

- : Je te défends de m'accusé si t'as pas de preuve!

Ray : Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas Kai qui c'est jeter dans la rue au même moment que la voiture arrivait! Si au moins tu ne serais pas aussi égoïste!

- : Quoi?

Ray : T'aurai pu lui demander s'il allait bien! T'assuré qu'il était hors de danger! Faire au moins semblant que tu fais attention à lui et qu'il est comme un de tes amis! Termina-t-il avant de se retourné à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- : Je… *Silence* CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE! Ajoutais-je avant de sortir de l'hôpital en courant les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne m'empêcha de partir, ils se contentèrent seulement de baisser la tête montrant leurs accords avec Ray.

J'étais hors de moi, pourquoi se serais de ma faute d'abords? Kai était du genre costaud, je ne l'aurais pas beaucoup affaibli avec l'attaque que j'avais faite! Il se serait relevé et aurais esquivé l'automobile si elle lui aurait arrivé dessue. Ray était stupide, il ne connait pas Kai autant que moi.

Pour le reste de l'avant midi, je suis allé m'assoir sur le bord de la rivière et j'essayais de comprendre ce qui ce passait avec Ray. Pourquoi il avait dit de telles choses?

Après un long moment, je regarde finalement ma montre, il est 12h 22. Je décide donc de retourné à l'hôpital. Lorsque je fus arrivé, je pris l'escalier. Je ne voulais pas arrivé à la chambre de Kai tout de suite, je voulais d'abords pensé à ce que je pourrais dire.

J'arrivai finalement à la chambre pas vraiment sur de moi. Ray était toujours sur le bord de la fenêtre mais cette fois, il avait les yeux fermés et il était dos au mur. Kenny et Mr. Dickenson avait surement dû quitter car ils n'étaient plus là et Max c'était approcher une chaise près du lit de Kai, il c'était mit à côté de Ray contre le mur.

Je restai donc à côté de la porte d'entré, je ne voulais pas trop m'incruster, déjà la tension dans la pièce était haute. Soudain, Mr. Dickenson et Kenny entrèrent dans la pièce. Même si j'étais en plein dans leur chemin, aucun d'eux ne m'accorda le moindre regard. Ils n'avaient même pas dit un petit : Ah! T'es là!... Non rien.

Ils parlèrent un moment ensemble et quittèrent tous la chambre sans la moindre attention envers moi. Comme si je n'existais plus. Ils m'avaient complètement mis de côté.

C'est exactement à ce moment là que ma vie se renversa. Ils étaient tous fâcher contre moi! Durant un moment, aucun d'eux ne me reparla. Lorsque j'allais au parc et que je tombais sur eux au hasard, ils s'entrainaient au beyblade et quand ils me voyaient arrivé, ils partaient s'entrainé ailleurs. Cela dura un bon bout de temps.

J'avais de moins en moins d'amis, j'allais donc plus souvent à l'hôpital voir Kai. Vu son état, il était le seul à ne pas me dire d'aller jouer ailleurs. Mes nuits commençaient à devenir difficile, je ne trouvais plus le sommeille et je mangeais encore moins. Je remettais souvent ce qui c'était passé en question. C'était peut-être vraiment ma faute finalement. Je fini par me dire que ce l'était vraiment et que c'est moi qui devrais être à la place de Kai. Il ne méritait pas sa… Il avait simplement voulut m'aidé.

Après quelques semaines, c'était à l'hôpital que je me sentais le mieux. J'y allais tout les jours, lorsque Ray, Max et Kenny venaient rendre visite à Kai, lui parlant des efforts qu'ils faisaient chaque jour, je me retirais dans un coin le temps qu'ils restent pour ne pas les déranger. Ils avaient l'air content sans moi, je n'étais plus de leur monde. J'avais été mis appart comme un déchet.

Je passais mes journées avec Kai, je lui parlais toujours, j'aimais être avec lui. J'avais hâte qu'il se réveille, je m'ennuyais de lui, de l'entendre parler, de l'entendre ce plaindre de mon comportement idiot. Souvent, je m'appuyais sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour laisser mon âme s'envolé dans le ciel et rêvasser du monde. Le reste du temps où je ne lui parlais pas et où que je ne rêvassais pas d'un monde meilleur, je le regardais lui. Inanimé, sa vie ne tenant qu'a un fil.

Il était devenu mon meilleur ami. J'avais entendu dire que les gens peuvent entendre même s'ils sont dans le coma. J'étais heureux au moins qu'il puisse peut-être comprendre comment je me sentais. Il devait surement être en train de rire de moi.

Le temps continuait à passer et après un certain moment, le docteur m'avait permis de dormir à l'hôpital. Donc, je restais la majeure partie de mes journées avec Kai. J'avais approché une chaise près de son lit et je restais jour et nuit à son chevet, priant mille fois qu'il se réveille. Je n'avais même pas remarqué la cicatrisation de ses blessures avec le temps que je passais à côté de lui.

Cinq mois plus tard, il n'avait toujours donné aucun signe. J'avais développé plus qu'une amitié, avec lui, je le regardais d'une autre façon. Son air si calme qu'il avait normalement, ne le changeait pas du tout, sa m'arrivais d'oublier qu'il n'était pas conscient. Son visage si paisible, son air si puissant, ses cheveux si doux, c'est ce qui était le plus dur à voir. Comme il me l'avait dit, il n'avait pas besoin de jouer les dur avec moi car sa ne fonctionnait pas. À cette réflexion, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser paraitre un sourire sur mes lèvres.

Finalement, le grand-père de Kai venu le voir. Il n'avait pas l'air préoccupé par l'état de son petit fils. Il le regarda avec honte et se retourna. Il s'arrêta et se mit à parlé avec le docteur qui venait de rentré dans la chambre. À la suite de leur conversation, le médecin baissa la tête et acquiesça. Voltaire me fit face et me conseilla de profiter de cette semaine car elle serait la dernière.

Sur le moment, je n'avais pas saisie exactement ce qu'il m'avait dit. L'information ne m'était pas directement montée au cerveau. Comme s'il ne voulait pas la recevoir. Avant même avoir eu le temps de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait, mes yeux versaient des larmes.

Je n'avais toujours pas compris ce que Voltaire avait voulu dire parla dernière!. Le docteur m'expliqua lorsqu'il aperçue mon air troublé. Je me suis écroulé au sol en pleurant quand je compris finalement.

Après m'avoir ressaisit à la suite de quelques heures, je me suis assit à côté de Kai. J'avais tellement peur de le voir partir pour de bon, que je n'avais pas remarqué que je le tenais par la main. Je lui tenu toute le reste de la journée.

Dans une semaine, sa feras six mois que Kai est dans le coma. S'il ne se réveille pas d'ici là, ils vont le débrancher. J'aurai voulu aller résonner Voltaire pour le faire changer d'idée ou aller lui casser la gueule pour me défouler, mais je sais que dans cette famille, ils sont tous têtues. Il ne changera pas d'idée, donc, si j'y allais je perdrais mon temps et je ne voulais pas quitter Kai.

Depuis la nouvelle, je ne mange complètement plus et je ne dors totalement plus. Le docteur venait me voir de temps en temps pour que je prenne soins de moi, mais je ne voulais rien savoir. Si Kai devais mourir, j'aurai cette culpabilité toute ma vie et personnellement, s'il devait partir je préférais mieux et de loin partir avec lui. Il était plus que mon meilleur ami, ma vie n'aura plus aucun sens sans lui. Tout ses jours passée avec lui, je m'étais rendu compte que je l'aimais et ce, depuis longtemps. Il est le seul pour lequel je suis ici, pour lequel je ferais tout se que je peux.

Le jour de l'accident, j'avais refusé de voir qu'il disait la vérité. Si je l'avais juste écouté, si j'aurai juste attendu sagement qu'il est terminer et si je n'étais pas aussi égoïste, tout sa ne serais pas arrivé.

Finalement, j'ai attendu toute la semaine que Ray et les autres se pointe à l'hôpital. Mais, ils ne sont jamais venus. Je suppose qu'ils étaient trop occupés. De mon côté, Kai ne c'était toujours pas réveillé et c'était aujourd'hui à quinze heure qu'il allait s'éteindre. J'étais toujours assis à côté de lui pencher vers l'avant à moitié coucher sur son lit et je n'avais toujours pas lâché sa main.

J'essayais de combattre la fatigue, je voulais rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin, pouvoir au moins lui dire au revoir. Je suppose que c'est la cause de ma déprime que mes forces m'abandonnaient. Finalement, je m'évanouis d'épuisement!

---------------

_Hmm? Où suis-je? Qu'est-ce que? Il est?! Non! _

_Tyson : KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_Fin! À suivre!_

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Moi je me suis amusé à l'écrire. J'ai déjà hâte au troisième chapitre. Review please! À bientôt!**

**Kai : Aww… Pauvre Tyson… Sa n'est pas arrivé finalement!**

**Tyson : La ferme *Totalement rouge***

**Kai : Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'aime cette couleur! **

**Tyson : Kaiiii! Arrête!**

**Firey : Aller, on s'en va les enfants… Bye-bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : Toujours la même pour vous servir!**

**Note d'auteur : J'aime spécialement ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous si vous vous êtes rendu jusqu'ici!**

**Je ne donne toujours pas le résumé… Sa gâche tout!**

**Je tien vraiment à remercier ceux qui m'ont encouragé et on écrie des reviews, j'ai écrie cette suite pour vous… Sa fait un moment qu'elle était écrite mais je ne savais pas comment terminé l'histoire pour pas que sa finisse pas en queue de poisson comme ils disent. Mais bon, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite…. J'y ais mit du cœur! Ça fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews pour ce qu'on écrie… Donc merci encore!**

**Je suis désolé si mes fics ne sont pas plus intéressant… Mais je fais de mon mieux!**

**Bon allez! Place au chapitre trois!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dit moi que ce n'est pas ma faute! Chapitre 3

Pourquoi je me sens si triste pour lui? Je serais supposé le traiter d'imbécile et partir sans me retourner! Mais j'ai comme l'impression d'être devenu très près de lui. Il n'est pas dans le même état que moi, mais je sais que je dois être là lorsqu'il se réveillera. Si ce que le docteur m'a dit est vrai, cela fait maintenant six mois que j'étais dans le coma et que Tyson était toujours avec moi, qu'il n'a ni dormie ni manger durant la dernière semaine avant que je me réveille, il mérite au moins que je reste avec lui. La chance que j'ai eu, que je me réveille juste avant que je me fasse débrancher, c'est incroyable!

J'ai resté surpris lorsque que je me suis réveillé et que j'ai trouvé Tyson inconscient à côté de moi. Les premières heures après mon réveille, j'ai parlé avec le médecin qui s'occupait de moi et il m'a tout expliqué. Tyson c'était apparemment disputer avec le reste du groupe. Depuis qu'ils sont venus me voir la première fois, ils ne se sont pas reparler. Sa me rends triste que sa lui soit arrivé. Il est stupide vrai!... Mais tellement innocent. J'allais m'occuper de tout sa!

Tyson avait besoin de se reposer, il devait approximativement rester à l'hôpital deux jours. J'allais rester avec lui et j'attendais le reste de mon équipe avec impatience.

Finalement, le lendemain j'étais assis à la même place où Tyson était lorsqu'il était à mon chevet. Lorsque Ray, Max et Kenny arrivèrent vers les alentours de Midi, ils me remarquèrent sur le bord de la fenêtre regardant à l'extérieure. Ils s'avancèrent vers moi l'air heureux de me voir et ne portèrent aucune attention à Tyson qui était couché à côté de moi. J'en n'avais maintenant le cœur net! Avant qu'ils ne soient trop près de moi, je leurs jetèrent un regard noir les faisans stoppé immédiatement.

Max : Kai? Est-ce que sa va? Me dit-il l'air confus.

Kenny : On n'a tellement attendu ton réveille, on n'est content de te revoir! Essaya-t-il d'ajouter pour calmer l'atmosphère.

Ray : On n'avait peur pour toi!

Je retourne ma tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder à nouveau à l'extérieure.

- : Saviez-vous que j'étais supposer me faire débrancher hier?

Kenny : Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

Max : Ce n'est pas possible!

Ray : Si c'était le cas, pourquoi Tyson n'est pas venu nous le dire hein? Il s'en fichait je suppose! Ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras ce qui me mit hors de moi.

- : JUSTEMENT! En parlant de cela! Dis-je d'un ton élevé en me levant de ma chaise et faisant face à Ray de l'autre côté du lit. -Il vous à attendu toute la semaine! Je retournai maintenant mon regard sur Tyson qui était étendu à côté de moi et mes yeux s'attendrirent. –Il ne m'a pas quitté une seconde, il n'a ni dormit ni manger durant ce temps, il à endurer sa tout seul, il est juste resté à côté de moi! Vous êtes ses amis non? Vous étiez supposé être près de lui lorsqu'il en avait le plus de besoin! J'aurai pu comprendre une tel chose de Tyson et même lui n'est pas assez sans cœur pour vous abandonner comme sa! Mais pas vous! Je vous en croyais pas capable… Je…

Je me rassis sur la chaise et appuya mes coudes sur le lit de Tyson en le regardant, non pas avec pitié mais, j'étais vraiment choqué et triste, pour lui, pour tout le mal qu'il c'était fait et qu'il avait enduré. Je ne lui voulais pas une telle chose. En fait, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaiterais à mon pire ennemi!

- : Ce… Ce n'était pas sa faute! Fis-je avant de verser une larme que je fus très surpris de voir. Je savais que le reste de mon équipe l'avait vu aussi et qu'ils en étaient aussi surpris que moi. Mais sa leur servira de leçon.

Sachant qu'ils ne devraient rien rajouté de plus s'ils ne voulaient pas que je me fâche encore plus, ils sortirent de la chambre la tête basse tout les trois. Cependant, ils ne quittèrent pas l'hôpital. Je voulais qu'ils réfléchissent à leurs comportements. Ray revenu vers moi après quelques minutes. Avec l'expression sur son visage, je pus m'empêcher de calmé mes nerfs. Il avait l'air d'un chaton, avec les oreilles pencher vers l'arrière, qu'on venait de gronder parce qu'il avait fait un gâchis!

Ray : Est-ce qu'il va bien au moins? Demanda-t-il regardant Tyson inconscient avec un air sincère.

Je pris une grande respiration et ferma les yeux.

- : Le médecin dit qu'il va bien… Faut juste qu'il se repose! Répondis-je en regardant de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Ray : Kai… Je suis désoler, je n'avais pas réfléchis…

Kai : Ray sa ne sert à rien, t'aura beau t'excuser, ce n'est pas suffisant! Le coupais-je pour ne pas qu'il parle inutilement.

Ray : Je sais mais…

Il serra les points et ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Ray : Je… Je ne voulais pas que sa dure aussi longtemps, je mettais dit que si je le culpabilisais un peu, sa le forcerais à réfléchir qu'il doit faire attention à ses amis… Je me suis permis d'être le chef de l'équipe durant ton absence et ses ce que j'avais décidé juste pour que Tyson réfléchisse à ses actes. Mais petit à petit il s'éloignait… J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui parler mais il c'était enfermé dans son monde… Tu… Tu es le seul qui le retenait ici! C'est de ma faute, je suis allé trop loin…. J'ai agis comme un parfait idiot… C'est moi qui devrais avoir la leçon sur l'amitié… Tu ne pense pas? Termina-t-il en allant s'assoir au pied du lit sur lequel était Tyson.

Il me faisait maintenant dos mais, je pouvais quand même voir l'expression sur son visage. Je décidai alors de me lever de ma chaise et me dirigea dans sa direction avec un peu de difficulté. Lorsque que je fus en avant de lui, je mis ma main sur son épaule et m'assit à côté de lui.

- : Ne t'inquiète pas, il te le pardonnera… Tyson a un grand cœur et il tient à ses amis! Mais, tu devras faire des efforts pour te le pardonner à toi-même!

Max et Kenny entrèrent en même temps dans la chambre. Ils avancèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant moi et Ray. J'attendis un moment que l'uns d'entre eux me disent quel que chose.

- : Alors…? Vous dites quoi? Commençais-je en levant un sourcil et en me croisant les bras.

Max : On…

Kenny :…

Ray : Écoutez, sa va aller! Tout est de ma faute, c'est moi qui vous y ai embarquez avec moi! Je me suis justifié… Je suis désolé! Sincèrement! Ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête.

Max : Mais… On n'était d'accord avec toi au début… Mais je ne pensais pas sa finirait comme sa! Je… S'arrêta-t-il au bord des larmes.

Kenny : Tyson à été notre premier vrai meilleur ami! On ne pourra plus jamais le regarder en face! On ne le mérite pas...

Ils se jetèrent tout les deux dans mes bras. Y'a quelque chose de pas normal ici!

- : Bon aller… Dis-je en les repoussant tranquillement. On règlera nous problème plus tard! De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Tyson allait mourir! Pour le moment, on va laisser Tyson se reposer et par la même occasion, vous allez m'aider à me réhabituer à marcher car six mois de coma…

Kenny : Techniquement, tu serais supposé rester au lit!

- : Ils vont mourir avant que je reste la à ne rien faire!

Max : Mais Kai!?

- : Écoutez… Si vous ne voulez pas, vous avez juste à le dire! Dis-je en me levant.

Ray : On va t'aidé! Affirma-t-il en passant mon bras par-dessus ses épaules et en souriant.

Kai : Est-ce que je devrais avoir peur? Ajoutais-je à mon tour en lui rendant son sourire, ce qui était rare.

Nous quittâmes alors la chambre Ray me supportant pour m'aidé à marcher. Cependant nous ne nous sommes pas trop éloignés de la chambre.

Environ deux ou trois plus tard, j'avais retourné l'usage de mes jambes. Le soir, après le départ de Ray, Max et Kenny qui devaient quitter l'hôpital, je suis allé retourner m'assoir sur la chaise sur le bord de la fenêtre. Le docteur venu me conseillé d'aller dormir. Même si j'avais un lit pour moi, je décidai quand même d'aller me coucher au côté de Tyson. Je l'ai enveloppé dans les couvertures pour ne pas qu'il ait froid et lorsque je fus finalement coucher à côté de lui, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui flatter la joue avec ma main. J'étais bien à côté de lui, je n'avais pas oublié son visage aussi craquant quand il dormait.

- : J'ai rêvé à toi durant ces six mois! Dis-je doucement en souriant légèrement et en rougissant un peu.

Je ne pus fermer l'œil de la nuit ce soir là et je crois que c'était de même pour les trois autres. Je mettais accoter la tête sur son épaule sans m'en rendre compte en essayant de m'imaginé à se que faisait ou pensait Tyson durant tout le temps qu'il m'attendait. À sa réaction lorsqu'il cru que j'allais mourir. À se temps tout seul à imaginé le pire… et Dragoon?, il en pensait quoi? L'avait-il abandonné aussi? Ou Tyson l'avait-il oublié? J'avais hâte que tout redevienne normal si cela était possible!

Le lendemain, Tyson ne s'étant toujours pas réveiller, je me suis décidé d'aller attendre mon équipe dans le couloir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent avec l'espoir que Tyson se soit réveillé, je compris qu'eux non plus n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ils étaient trop préoccuper et inquiet.

--------------

Hmm? Où suis-je? Où est? Non! Ce n'est pas vrai! Kai? Où est Kai? Mort? Non!

- : KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

--------------

Soudainement, après quelques heures, je fis le saut lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon nom.

- : Tyson! Dis-je en me mettant à courir vers la chambre.

Lorsque je fus entré, j'aperçus Tyson assit dans le lit. Ses yeux fixaient le vide et il pleura. Il était vraiment sur le point de devenir fou! J'accourus vers lui et le bouscula un peu par l'épaule pour le réveiller mais il n'eu aucune réaction. Je suis donc embarquer dans le lit et me suis assis devant lui. Au moment où je vis le vide dans ses yeux, j'eus peur qu'il soit trop tard. Je pris son visage entre mes mains le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux et je l'appelai par son nom plusieurs fois. Je me rappelai les paroles de Ray : Mais petit à petit il s'éloignait… J'ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui parler mais il c'était enfermé dans son monde… Tu… Tu es le seul qui le retenait ici!. Il est hors de question que je le laisse tombé.

Lentement, après quelques minutes, je pouvais voir une lueur revenir dans ses yeux. Quelques instants après, il était complètement de retour.

Tyson : K… Kai? Tu es vivant ou tu es juste un fantôme encore? Me demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- : Tyson! Je suis bien vivant, non je ne suis pas un fantôme. Mais par-contre toi tu as l'air d'un mort vivant… Dis-je en affichant un petit sourire montrant que j'étais heureux qu'il soit revenu parmi nous.

Tyson : Kai! Ajouta-t-il en se jetant dans mes bras en pleurant.

J'ai refermé mes bras sur lui. En fait, mes bras avaient agis tout seul mais, ce n'était pas contre ma volonté. J'avais passé ma main dans ses cheveux, appuyant sa tête contre mon épaule. Ensuite, il se rassit et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

- : Sa va? Je me suis inquiété pour toi! Avec tout ce qui c'est passé… Commençais-je en essuyant une larme, qui recommençait à coulé sur sa joue, avec mon pouce.

Tyson : … Je voulais te dire… que j'étais désolé. J'aurai du t'écouté, tu avais raison, je ne pense jusqu'à moi, tout est de ma faute!

- : Tyson! Arrête! Ce n'est pas ta faute! Oublie ce que Ray t'a dit… C'est de ma faute au contraire! Je n'aurai pas du réagir comme sa. Mais de toute façon, ces du passé tout sa maintenant que tout va bien… On va pouvoir retrouver notre vie d'avant.

Tyson : Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant! Toute l'équipe est fâcher contre moi et j'ai perdu Dragoon… Je suis qu'un parfait imbécile et je t'… je… S'arrêta-t-il soudainement.

- : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Ils ne sont plus fâcher contre toi. Tu es peut-être un idiot, mais qui ne l'est pas? Essayais-je de dire pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Max : TYSON! S'écria-t-il en voyant celui-ci réveiller.

Tyson : hun? Max? Tu… Tu n'es pas fâcher? Dit-il surpris.

Max : Bien sur que non! Pourquoi je le serais! Je m'étais tellement inquiété… Je suis content!

Kenny : On s'excuse Tyson! On n'aurait pas dû… Vas-tu pouvoir nous pardonner? On n'a mal agit et…

Tyson : Quoi? Mais je… je ne comprends pas… Je croyais que…

Ray : C'est de ma faute! C'est moi qui avais eu l'idée d'être fâcher contre toi pour que tu réfléchisses à tes actes… Mais finalement, ca ne sais pas passer comme prévu. Dit-il en baissant de nouveau la tête.

Tyson :… En tout ca, J'y ai réfléchis fait moi confiance! Fis-il finalement avec le sourire. Je ne suis pas fâcher… Je suis même soulager.

Ray : Mais Tyson… Tu…

Tyson : Ne t'inquiète pas… Au moins je suis toujours votre ami et c'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir et que Kai ne sois pas mort en fait beaucoup aussi!

Je lui ai donné une petite tape sur le bras et je lui ai souris. On allait enfin pouvoir repartir là où en était il y à six mois. Mais au courant de la journée, je remarquais quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de Tyson.

Après quelques jours, je pus enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Mon équipe m'attendait déjà à la sorti et avait organisé une petite fête en l'honneur de notre amitié. Lorsqu'il fut assez tard et que tout le monde fut parti sauf moi, puisque j'avais décidé de vivre chez Tyson à nouveau, je suivis Tyson jusqu'à sa chambre sans qu'il ne sent rendre compte. Il y entra laissant la porte ouverte croyant que je n'étais pas là.

Tyson : Comment je pourrais lui dire… Je n'ai jamais ressentis sa au paravent, mais je suis tellement bien avec lui… Tout le temps que j'ai passé à l'hôpital avec lui… AHHH! Si il pouvait savoir comment sa m'a fait mal le voir comme sa… Comment j'ai pleuré quand j'ai su qu'il allait peut-être mourir! Je l'aime… Mais comment je peux lui avouer sa? Il ne voudra jamais de moi! Pourquoi la vie est-elle aussi méchante… Je n'ai pas assez souffert déjà? Dit-il en s'assoyant sur son lit totalement désespéré.

- : Je ne sais pas… Tu pourrais lui dire comme tu le pense! Ajoutais-je tranquillement en entrant dans la chambre.

Tyson : K… Kai!? T'étais là depuis longtemps? Je… je… Écoute ce n'est exactement ce que je voulais dire! Balbutia-t-il devenant de plus en plus rouge.

- : Alors? C'est quoi que tu voulais dire exactement? Répondis-je d'un air agacé.

Tyson : Et bien… Tu vois! Je voulais dire… que… S'arrêta-t-il à nouveau.

- : Tyson… Je suis désolé! Fis-je en baissant la tête.

Tyson : Quoi? ... Ah ce n'est pas grave… Tu sais je m'attendais pas vraiment à quelque chose! Dit-il en me souriant et en se retournant me faisant dos.

Je me suis mis à avancé vers lui, lorsque que je suis arrivé juste en arrière, je lui est passé mes bras par-dessus les épaules et appuyer ma tête contre sa nuque.

- : Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt! Moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un et je n'ai jamais pu lui avouer car j'avais trop peur!

Tyson : Je savais que sa serais impossible pour toi et moi! Mais je ne voulais pas t'en parler mais au moins tu connais mon secret maintenant. Dit-il en portant ses mains à son visage.

- : Tyson! Fis-je en le forçant à se retourner vers moi. – Tyson! Regarde-moi! C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre.

Mes lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, mon front s'appuya sur le sien. Il me prit par les hanches et passa l'une de ses mains sous mon chandail. Il parcouru le reste de la distance qu'il y avait entre nos lèvres et m'embrassa passionnément. On se sépara après un moment pour reprendre notre souffle et il se mit à m'embrassé dans le cou. Je frissonnai de plaisir au contact de sa bouche contre me peau, nos respiration s'accéléraient et mon cœur battait la chamade!

Il me retira mon chandail et continua à m'embrasser sur le torse. Ses doigts effleuraient mon dos et ses baisés se faisaient de plus en plus tendre. Il me poussa tranquillement jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le lit et il continua son aventure avec sa bouche sur mon ventre. Mon corps tremblait de bonheur. Au début je croyais que j'allais être rejeté à coup sur, je mettais donc pas attendu à sa! Ce moment était si intense, si merveilleux! Que je ne voulais qu'il ne se termine jamais. Mais jamais est un trop grand mot! Il donne de faux espoir parce qu'au moment où on le prononce, il nous porte malheur.

Soudain, on entendit une porte à l'étage inferieure ce fermé. Nous détournâmes le regard vers la porte de la chambre qui était toujours ouverte. Notre moment fût brisé et tout deux nous baissâmes la tête.

- : Je vais aller me coucher dans ma chambre! Il est tard et si je veux que tu te lève demain... Dis-je en me levant et me dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Tyson m'attrapa par le bras.

Tyson : Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux! Ajouta-t-il regardant toujours le plancher.

- : Et ton grand-père? Que va-t-il en penser? Osais-je demander incertain.

Tyson : À vrai dire… Commença-t-il suivit d'un long moment de silence. - : Je m'en fiche! Fini-t-il par dire en relevant la tête et en me souriant.

Finalement, j'acceptai son invitation. J'étais vraiment heureux mais je ne voulais pas trop paraître excité. Nous somme donc aller nous coucher, cependant je ne trouvais pas le sommeille, trop heureux de ma journée.

Tyson : Kai? Chuchota-t-il soudainement se qui me fit faire un petit saut en me tirant hors de ma rêvasserie.

-: Quoi? Dis-je sur le même ton que lui.

Tyson : Toi non plus tu n'arrive pas à dormir? Me demanda-t-il en se retournant vers moi.

-: Non…

Tyson : Sa te dérange pas si je me colle un peu?

-: Pourquoi sa me dérangerais?

Tyson : Merci! Fit-il tout simplement en passant son bras par-dessus moi et en appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Je sentais la chaleur monté en moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Il leva sa tête et m'embrassa passionnément.

Le lendemain, je me suis réveiller un peu plus tard que l'habitude. Ma nuit ayant été un peu «mouvementé», j'avais fini par m'endormir. Je réussis finalement à sortir du lit au quel Tyson me tenait prisonnier et je suis allé prendre une douche. Je fis un saut lorsque je sentis une main me touché l'épaule. C'était Tyson qui était venu me rejoindre, je lui sourie gentiment.

Ensuite, après c'être habiller et avoir mangé, nous sommes allé rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe qui était au parc. Ils furent surpris lorsqu'il nous vîmes arrivé main dans la main. Mais ils avaient quand même l'air heureux pour nous. Ma vie prenait un nouveau départ, je me sentais revivre comme sa ne m'était jamais arrivé au paravent. Personne ne pourrais brisée cette nouvelle vie et j'étais plus heureux. On n'a pas besoin d'être riche ou de vouloir conquérir le monde pour être heureux… Je le sais maintenant!

Fin!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voilà!!!! J'espère que vous avez aimé… Ma sœur m'a dit que la fin était correcte, c'est à vous d'en jugez… Review please! J'aime écrire les histoires, mais je trouve plate que les gens n'écrivent pas ce qu'ils en pensent. Mais c e n'est pas grave! Ze vous aimes quand mêmeuh!!!! Sur ce, bonne journée! **

**Ce qui est drôle, c'est que sa fait seulement un petit moment que je suis redevenu fan de Beyblade et voilà que j'écrie des fics… XDDDDD; et plusieurs de mes amis sont redevenu accros! **

**À plus! **


End file.
